The Story of a Girl, Her Dog, and Boys
by ThisIsMyPenNameMINE
Summary: There once was a girl, who was abandoned in a forest; with nothing but her dog, Silver. The pair survived for months, before they were attacked. Soon after, she was found by Zachary Goode, an assassin in training. The problem was, she couldn't quite remember who she was. Or what happened. And now? She's hanging with the 'Goode' guys. R&R. No flames. Disclaimed.
1. The Forest, The Accident, and The Boys

**Cammie :**

_How could a forest be so big? _

_How could I be stuck? _

_How could I not find my way out? _

_Why did they leave me? _

_What did I do wrong?_

Those were the questions haunting my mind, for the months I was stuck in a forest. The question that hurt the most to answer though, was, 'Why did they leave me'? Did I do something wrong? Was I not perfect enough for them? They were my parents for goodness sake! And they just left my dog and I in the middle of a forest to die!

They even said, and I quote, "If you aren't already dead, when we return, then we will kill you ourselves. You have a year." Unquote. And if I was keeping good enough track of the days. Today was going to be the day. Sitting on the ground, I shoved my head into my hands, sighing loudly.

_They wouldn't kill me would they? They wouldn't be able to.. I know they ditched me in the forest to die.. But.. _ Sensing my distress, my dog, Silver, came and sat next to me, laying his head on my lap. Reaching a hand out, I pet his head gently, using slow, soothing strokes.

In the twelve months we had been trapped in the forest, him and I had become skinny. Very skinny. I was very sick, and probably looked like Hell had come over and slapped me in the face. He was much healthier than me, considering he can eat much more things then me. I closed my eyes, and lifted my head out of my hands, leaning in on the tree instead. I suddenly heard footsteps approaching, and jumped up.

But what if it isn't them? A voice nudged in the back of my mind, but I shook my head, not believing the naïve voice. "We will eventually find some evidence of her death!" My father's gruff, husky voice snapped, probably toward my mother. Silver, upon hearing his voice, ran in the opposite direction. I was alone. Turning around, ready to run, I heard footsteps heading this way.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Cammie.." My mom's voice called, like I was a dog, but I ignored her, backing away slowly, attempting to dodge leaves as I did so. "Cammie.. We won't hurt you, I promise. We're very sorry about how we acted before, it was a mistake. I swear."

I backed up even further, then realized I was trapped. I couldn't hide forever. But hey, a girl can hope, I guess. Observing a nearby rock, the moss was facing away from my parents, alerting me that there was a water source nearby and in the exact opposite direction my parents were. Walking in that direction, I wished Silver had stayed with me. But, I knew deep down, that it was better like this, with him free, he would be content- happy. He may even survive this.

As I continued forward, I soon found myself stumping over a trees' root hanging out of the ground at an awkward angle. I fell into a pile a dead leaves, and let out a loud groan, then heard the footsteps running in my direction. Not too soon after, a hand grabbed my hair, causing me to whimper, and a blade was roughly pressed to my throat.

**Zach :**

"Night drills boys!" Dr. Steve, our headmaster shouted, and, not in the mood to argue, we all fixed our jumpsuits and ran the perimeter of the gates. It was just like any other Friday, we run a hour, go back to our rooms, do whatever we please, sleep for four hours, get up, and repeat.

We have a large gate that surrounds the school, it is about twenty feet high, digging under the ground about five feet. So, when we saw a Siberian Husky climbing the gate like some sort of ninja, we all stopped, stared, then ran. For being some sort of assassins we are really wimps.

When the dog made it over the fence, he dropped to the ground, whimpering slightly. Straightening itself, it started to run after us, most the boys started yelling curses, finally, he got to Grant, who stood frozen. When he finally snapped out of it, he screamed. "ZACHARY, HELP ME!" He screamed pathetically, running toward me, the dog following.

"NEVER. SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST!" I yelled back, running faster and catching up to Nick, who laughed.

"What's so funny," Alex asked, running to our little formed group.

"Grant." I answered simply, then noticed the yelling was closer, and so was the barking. Turning my head slightly, I noticed that the dog and Grant were now close to us. "Run!" I yelled, running faster, but then Nick tripped over God-knows-what, and grabbed Alex, who grabbed me, who grabbed Grant.

And we all fell to the ground. The dog stopped running and stared at us, as we stared back, wide-eyed. He barked, he barked, and he barked some more.

"Do you think he wants something?" Grant whispered, turning his head slightly to glance at me.

"He might want us to follow him." Nick replied, not taking his eyes off the dog.  
"We need to get Dr. Steve's permission first," Alex stated, standing up, "You guys stay here. I'll go get him and explain our situation," not giving us a chance to argue, he ran back in the direction of the school. But the dog simply ignored him, walking forward to nudge me with his nose.

When Alex returned around two minutes later, Dr. Steve was running behind him, slowing down as he reached us, we were now standing, trying to soothe the nervous dog. "Okay, boys, you have one hour to return, no getting side-tracked." He gave Grant a pointed look, before opening the gate for us.

"Thanks." That is all that was said as we ran out of the gate, following the dog closely. We ran for about twenty minutes, before the dog slowed slightly and sniffed the air, then he turned right and ran again. For about another three minutes it was pure running, before the dog let out a loud howl, running behind a tree.

After about another minute, he stopped howling and whined. I was the first to walk forward, looking to where the dog was. I froze, my eyes widening as I stared at the scene in front of me. There was a small girl, her light skin covered in dirt and blood, her light brown hair knotted, her bones poking out of her body.

Bruises lined her body, and I felt something. Sympathy maybe? Worry? As I stared down at her, the others boys had joined me, I didn't know when, but I was alerted of them when Grant spoke, "She needs help." The dog nudged her gently with his nose, then stared at me and barked. Then barked again. I took a few steps forward, leaning down to pick up the girl.

Not bothering to wait for the other boys, I ran with her in my arms, sprinting at top speed to the school. When we arrived, the dog in toll, most of the boys were peering out into the forest, as we made our way closer they made it come out to be as if we were walking down the red carpet. Dr. Steve's eyes widened as he took in the girl in my arms. "Is she alive?" He questioned softly, causing everyone else to shut up.

"Yeah, she still has a pulse. A small one, but it's there." I responded, holding her slightly closer as chaos erupted around the boys. Officer Steve barely spared them a glance, before locking eyes with Grant, Nick, Alex, and I, saying

"Let's go inside, it's more quiet there." We nodded, when suddenly he stopped, facing me, "Let me take her, your arms must be exhausted." He stated, stepping forward, I nodded about to hand her to him, when suddenly the dog was in front of me. He was growling viciously at Dr. Steve, who took a few steps back, hands up in surrender.

"You take her yourself." He told me, looking cautiously at the dog. I nodded, running to the nurse's office, the dog, my friends, and Dr. Steve in toll. Once I got there, again someone tried to take her from me, but again the dog growled. He didn't seem to trust anyone much. I carefully set the girl on the bed. What was her name? I could not just call her 'the girl,' all my life. I carefully patted her pants pockets to see if she had a wallet or something, that she did not. Meaning, we were going to have to do some research on this girl.


	2. The Dog, The Girl, and The Head Trauma

**(((Thanks for the love, guys! c: Continue with the awesome comments?)))**

**Zach :**

After around, thirty minutes, give or take a few minutes, arguing, barking, a close-call dog bite; I was being instructed how to put the girl on a machine. When that was done, the room few into a silence, besides the occasional beeping of the machine. The minutes passed by, as I stared at the girl in curiosity. _How long has she been there?_ Judging by the way she looked, and how greasy her hair was, I guessed maybe four months.

But, then that brought up a new question. _How did she survive so long?_ And then another question. _Why did no one notice her?_ I understood the fact that forests are big, and that people get lost in them all the time. But, you'd have to think, someone would eventually notice her.

The dog probably helped her, I thought, looking at the dog, noticing a tag sticking out of his collar, which hung securely around his neck. Reaching forward slowly, as to not startle the dog, I grabbed the tag. The dog let out a low growl at me, baring his teeth slightly. I ignored him, wiping the dirt off the tag with my thumb, then looking at his name. Silver.

For some odd reason that named seemed to suit him, his fur a gray, almost silver color. Taking a better look at him, I noticed his fur was matted down with dirt, mud, blood, and water. He looked like he needed a well deserved bath, just like the girl. His ribs were sticking out of his chest at an uncomfortable looking way, making me remember he must be starving.

I quickly left the room, heading to the Great Hall in search of meat for Silver.

**Cammie : **

I woke up, extremely uncomfortable, dizzy, and disoriented. I blinked a couple of times, looking down at a dog, who was curled up at the end of the bed. I rubbed my eyes with my hands, feeling exhausted. "You're up," a deep voice stated, sounding slightly pleased.

"Who are you?" I demanded, fear striking me to the core.

I guessed he realized I was scared, because he stood up and quietly walked toward me. "I'm Zach, my friends and I found you in the middle of the forest.." I looked at him, wondering if I could trust him._ You can't trust anyone._ A small voice whispered in the back of my mind.

Sensing my hesitation, Zach continued on, "How do you feel?" He asked, looking some-what worried. But I knew it was all just an act.

"Like a pile of crap." I responded, and he chuckled, it was a nice, musical sound that seemed to fill the silence perfectly.

"How did you end up in the forest? And for how long?" Zach asked bluntly, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"I-I don't know," I whispered, eyebrows furrowing as I tried to figure it out. "I can't remember," I breathed, rubbing my forehead in confusion.

"You don't remember?" He repeated, tone emotionless.

"No, I don't remember anything."

**Zach :**

No, I don't remember anything. Those words echoed in my head, like a broken record. She didn't remember anything. Maybe it was part of head trauma she most likely suffered. When I looked back toward her, she was asleep, probably exhausted from whatever journey she suffered.

Sighing, I stood up to leave the room, only to be growled at by Silver. I looked at him questionably, taking another step, only to be growled at again. _Oh, someone has to be here._ I thought, taking out my phone. I texted Grant first:

_ Tag, you're it. It's your turn to watch the girl. -Z_ I waited a couple of minutes for a response, but didn't get one. Next, I texted Alex the same message. And still didn't get a reply. Lazy asses. I then texted Jonas, the same message, knowing I would get a reply.

_Can't, in the lab. Ask Nick! -J_ He said exactly what I was avoiding, having Nick watch her. Nick was a good friend and all, but a bit of a pervert. I texted Nick the same message, and three minutes later, Nick entered the room.

Automatically Silver scanned Nick, then moved slightly closer to the girl. **Back off.** The look Silver sent Nick said, and I almost laughed out loud. Silver even knew Nick was a pervert. Smirking, I left the room, heading to my dorm.

**Nick :**

Dogs are creepy things, really they are. This dog, for instance, was sitting there, staring at me. It doesn't even blink. It just stares, and stares, and stares, and you get my point. But anyways, I wasn't even doing anything, just sitting there.. Well, first I studied the girl, but I swear, I haven't done anything else! The girl started moaning, almost as if she was waking up. I quickly stood up, walking over to her side. She rolled over, facing me. And opened her eyes.

The first thing she did was scream, and the second was order Silver down from me. "It's okay, down boy." She ordered, and immediately Silver backed off, still growling lowly at me. I huffed, crossing my arms and mock-glaring at the dog.


	3. The Drink, The Rooms, and The Passageway

((( Whoops, didn't realize I had it rated M. Thanks for pointing that out(: Anyways, if you guys have ANY questions, about updates, stories, what's going on.. feel free to PM me, you'll get a response, I swear. c: And sorry about chapter one- mix up. Document mess-up, guys. D; )))

**Cammie :**

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because later I woke up with a extremely sore throat. I opened my eyes slowly, groaning quietly. "Water.." I choked out, looking around.

Suddenly, a cup of water was pushed into my view, I looked at the hand and followed the arm to see a male. I quickly took the water and was about to drink it, when it was knocked out of my hand. I watched as the cup broke into a million pieces and the dog snarled at the boy.

"Hey!" The guy yelled, quickly jumping back from the water.

"Wha-?" I whispered, looking at the mess. The guy huffed in frustration.

"I'll be right back." He stated, walking out of the room before I could reply.

**Grant :**

"What happened?" Zach questioned, as I left the room.

"Silver somehow knew with spiked the water." I growled, frustrated that he had figured it out.

"How?" He demanded, eyes blazing.

"No idea," I replied, "But what I do know, is Silver loves her like crazy." Zach didn't reply, he simply nodded, following me down the hall. We soon ran into Dr. Steve, our headmaster.

"Hello," I greeted, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, boys, and you?" He replied, looking toward the room.

"Pretty bad, Silver, the dog, knew we spiked the drink." I muttered, huffing a breath out.

"Ah, well how is she?" He asked, gesturing to the room the girl was in.

"She seems like she should be able to walk around soon," I replied, looking at Zach who raised an eyebrow.

"Then we should go show her around," He stated, smirking.

"Alright boys, be safe." Dr. Steve dismissed us with that sentence, and we walked into the room. Only to be met with a note.

_Dear Zach and other random boys, _

_I got bored and decided I'd look around. I will return._

**Cammie :**

In all of my lifetime, I've never imagined boys so weird. Raiding their rooms, I've found, a stuffed bunny, three bras, seventeen Elmo boxers (and one Barbie one..), and four hot pink diaries. How long until Silver gets back? I found out the dog's name soon after the boy had left, figuring out he had a collar on. "Silver!" I called, loudly.

Less than a minute later, I heard paws running toward me. Soon enough Silver stood in front of me, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted. "Good bo-." I was interrupted by a voice behind me.

"Who are you?" The deep voice demanded, sounding slightly threatening.

"Don't know. You?" I asked, spinning around and facing the person, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't know?" He repeated, shocked, and I nodded. "Oh, and Jason." He responded, as to my questioning his name. "Nice to meet you," he added, seeing my un-moved expression.

"I would say the same," I turned and started walking down the hallway, "but then I'd be lying." I could hear Silver's claws hitting the ground behind me as he walked.

"My statement remains true!" He called from behind me. Not for long, I thought, smiling evilly.

**Jason :**

"She could be anywhere!" I heard Zach, my not-so-pleasant classmate growl in frustration, to Grant.

"Who?" I asked, amused. "Did Zachy-Wacky find a girl of interest that he can't get?" I teased, batting my eyes in a joking matter.

"What the hell, dude?" Grant asked, obviously not getting the joke. "But, some girl, we-"

"A girl about yay-high." Zach stated, quickly cutting Grant off, holding his had about five-foot eight above the ground. "Have you seen her?"

"Oh yes, that awkward girl, holding some guys Barbie boxers-" Grant went pink. "-she was over there." I pointed my finger in the opposite direction that she had gone.

"Liar! Our room is that way, and those were my boxers so-" Grant cut himself off, eyes wide as he marched toward their room -in the right direction- attempting to keep his pride in tact.

**Cammie :**

While I was searching on of the rooms, I saw a small box. It sat on a table, black against a clean white dresser. It was tempting me, but as I reached out to grab in a rough hand lightly took hold of my wrist, stopping me.

"Not happening," A deep voice stated, humor lacing his tone.

"You know, you can drop my wrist now," I snapped, uncomfortable with the idea of him touching me.

"I think dragging you back to your room would be a slightly better idea," He stated, frowning at me.

"Hmm. This hurts, so much, that I think I might have to call Silver.." I murmured, tilting my head at him, raising an eyebrow. Quickly, he dropped my wrist, covering my mouth with his hand as I opened it to yell.

"I'm starting to hate you," He pointed out, and I scoffed.

"That hurts," I brought my hand to my heart dramatically, "right here."

"That's what I was aiming for." He replied, chuckling slightly.

"Ouch." I said, joking.

"Wait here," he pointed at me, then the spot. "I'll be back in two minutes." He walked through a door.

"Whatever," I replied, leaning on a wall. Only to find there wasn't really a wall. "AHHH!" I screamed, feeling the hard floor beneath me as I landed, pain shooting through my body.

Zach :

"I don't see any chance of how we're going to survive watching over her," I pointed out, to Alex, who nodded in agreement. "But-" I was interrupted by a scream, which I recognized as the girls'. Quickly, I ran out of the room, Alex following, I heard paws also hitting the ground, signaling that Silver had ran toward it too. Where is she? I thought, frowning.

Then, "Oh god, not the passageway," Alex moaned, running toward it, me on his heels. Opening it slightly, looking down. Seeing her on the ground. _Oh god.._

"Girl!" I called, for lack of any name to call her, ignoring the look Alex sent me.

"Zach?" Her voice was dry, croaky, and quiet.

"Can you get up?" I watched as she tried to move, failing, and landing on her face.

"No," her reply came out weak, and sad.

"Hold on," I responded, quickly jogging away, "Alex will stay here- I'll get help!"

**Silver :**

My master was injured. I had to help her. Stupid boy (Zach) was going to take forever to get help, leaving her stuck with thing two (Alex). I growled lowly at the boy, who was sitting there, doing nothing. I noticed a rope- that's what it's called, right? Hanging off a ledge, and grabbed it, holding it between my teeth. I growled at thing one, and he looked over. He seemed to get my point, as he took the rope from me and dropped it down the hole, holding it tightly.

**Cammie : **

I felt something lightly hit me, I groaned, rolling a bit to see it. Noticing it was a rope, I took it with one hand. "Tie it around your waist, and hold it." A voice commanded, and I did as said, using the last of my strength to tie it tight, and hold on. After around two minutes of pulling, I was up, and hugging whoever pulled me out of the hole tightly, they simply wrapped their arms around me tightly in return. Somewhere in that moment, I blacked out.

**Zach :**

I ran quickly, Jonas, Nick, and Grant on my heels. When we got there we were shocked to see the girl out of the hole, and out-cold in Alex's arms. I then noticed the rope tied securely to her waist and wondered why I didn't see the rope, and why I didn't think of that. "Is she okay?" Jonas whispered, clearly uncomfortable in this situation, and I was too. Having a girl in the school was one thing.

Having a passed out girl, that you may or may not enjoy the company of- passed out in one of your friends arms was a completely different thing. As I went to grab the girl, Silver growled lowly at me, and I could practically hear the threat. _You hurt her, I hurt you._

**Molder :**

Stupid boy came back with things 1, 3, and 4. ( Jonas, Nick, Grant ) Oh, yeah, like they could help. Worried about my master, all I could do is allow Stupid boy to take her in his arms, and growl lowly. "We won't hurt her," he promised, seeming to get the message, but I still was wary. And I could hardly help nipping at his heels whenever he slowed down on the way back.


	4. The Memories, The Mission, and The Past

**(((Have any of you guys checked out my Wattpad account, LearningToLive? I have one or two stories on there right now, but I'll add more. I'm trying no to overwhelm myself by doing a ton of stories. Be sure to fan it, please?! c; Also, review.. Review. Review! I read every review!)))  
**

**Cammie :**

When I woke up, I felt better than I had in the past year. Realizing that it probably wasn't the best idea to just lay there, I shot up, staring back that the five boys. "Were you all just sitting there, watching me like a bunch of creepers?" I asked, eyes wide as they stared back at me.

"No! We were just waiting for you to wake up!" One of the boys protested, he had sandy blonde hair, pale skin, and dark eyes.

"Liar." I replied, and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Ye-"

"Will you two SHUT UP?!" Zach growled, though, I could tell he was some-what amused. "How do you feel?" He directed the question at me, not allowing the other boy a chance to answer.

"Better than ever," I replied, sending a slight smile his way. Zach responded by half-grinning and turning to a boy with black hair, pale-ish skin, and glasses.

"The medicine worked, good job, man." He praised, and the boy smiled, fixing his glasses.

"As I knew it would." Was his reply, before turning to look at me.

"My name is Jonas, that's Nick," he pointed to a boy with bright hair and dark eyes, "Alex," he pointed to a boy with dark hair and dark eyes, "Grant," he pointed to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, "and you know Zach." He waved his hand boringly at Zach.

"My name's Cammie," I replied, just now realizing I remembered my name, Zach turned, looking at me in shock.

"I thought you couldn't remember your name?" He hissed, eyes dark.

When I opened my mouth to reply, a deep voice interrupted me, blasting in the loud speakers. "Mr. Newman, please report to my office." Grant stood up with a start, leaving toward the door.

"Bye Newman," I teased, causing him to turn and childishly stick his tongue out at me, I copied the motion and he gestured furiously with his hands before exiting the room. It was a matter of minutes before Grant returned, an excited look on his face.

"Solomon was 'captured'," he said, using fingers to mock quotation marks. "It's our job to get him back."

"Seems easy enough," Alex put in, then raised an eyebrow at Grant. "What's the catch?"

"OUR job." Grant replied, putting emphasis on 'our'. Then he gestured to everyone in the room. It dawned on the boys at around the same time, one by one they all turned to stare at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Is this a joke?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Funny." These were all said in a unison, causing Grant to groan.

"I'm serious, he wants to see how well this girl would turn out- if she were like us." All eyes were suddenly on me again.

"What?" I asked, looking wide-eyed at them in mock-innocence. "Is there something on my face?!" Zach finally sighed after a silence.

"Let's go."

_**In the car on the way to 'save' Solomon:**_

The silence in the car was haunting. We would just sit there, listening to each others breathing. "Does the radio even work?" I finally asked, looking at Jonas, who was in the driver's seat.

"Well, yeah, I think so.." He said, moving to turn on the radio, but Zach slapped his hand away.

"No. I have a headache, and radio is not going to help it." He muttered, and I gave him false sympathetic eyes.

"Aw, poor guy, has a headache." I then rolled my eyes, annoyed by the silence. Not to soon after, we arrived at the building. Jonas took a quick look, whistling lowly under his breath.

"There's a lot of guards, guys," he stated, and I looked around, mentally agreeing.

"We need to get in there," Zach growled, and I look toward Silver.

"I'll distract them- when I do run in." I told the boys, walking toward the edge of the trees.

"No, yo-" Grant started, but cut himself off, when I leaned toward my dog, I whispered in his ear and he growled playfully. I giggled, then masked my face with fear. He growled more realistically this time, baring his teeth slightly. I let out a loud scream, running out from the trees. Silver running and growling from behind me.

"Help!" I screamed, terror lacing my voice. The guards started running toward me, one of them running toward Silver.

**Zach :**

Not being able to dwell on how Cammie seemed to be able to trick the guards so easily, we waited when the guards were distracted. Once we figured they were distracted enough, we ran inside. "Wait- Zach, don't step th-" an alarm sounded before Jonas could complete his sentence- probably warning me about motion detectors. Before I could blink, footsteps were heard running in our direction. We all ran, coming up at a dead end.

"Sh-" Grant was cut off, as a vent top fell to the floor and Cammie hung upside-down in front of us.

"Need help?" She asked, holding out her hand toward me. I took it, allowing her to help me into the over-sized vents. Once I was in, I pulled the rest of the guys in. "We found that Solomon guy, Silver and I. He's guarding him at the moment, so let's go." She said, leading the way.

_**In the room where Solomon and Molder are:**_

"I can't believe it." Grant muttered, as we dropped into the room where Solomon was tied, in a chair, and unconscious. "This was a real mission." I shook my head, not believing in it.

"No way." Cammie started carefully untying him, before Nick rushed forward to assure he didn't fall on his face. As Grant helped Nick carry Solomon, Cammie walked toward the doorway, before freezing.

"Go." I said, gently pushing her, then I noticed two figures in the hallway in front of her, walking toward us. Cammie backed up, and was soon backed up all the way into a wall.

"Cameron." The female hissed. Cammie shook slightly, looking scared.

"Cameron! How could you possibly have survived what happened?" The male hissed.

Cammie didn't reply, but the male didn't seem to mind, taking her a roughly pushing her to the female, who held her tightly. "He-!" Alex was cut off as the male pulled a gun out and aimed it at us. Before we knew it, we were all tied up, including Silver, who was also muzzled.

"Well, we'll be sure you're dead this time." The woman said, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Cammie. Her eyes widened momentary.

"I'd like to see you try," Cammie hissed, walking forward slightly, a determined look over-taking her face. The woman's smile wavered momentarily.

"What game are you playing at?" The woman growled, eying Cammie warily.

"If we're going to fight, we're doing it hands on hands. All weapons gone," she stated, the woman laughed.

"Weapons off then," the woman growled, and Cammie sighed, taking off seven knives, four guns, and a bottle of who-knows-what.

"Your turn." Cammie ordered, the woman listened, true to her word. However, the male didn't seem to want to. "Put. Them. Down." Cammie hissed, the male obliged, placing his weapon down. Not a second after, he lunged at Cammie, who ducked just in time. The male flew through the wall, at the same moment the woman grabbed Cammie's leg and pulled, causing her to fall. The woman smirked, pinning Cammie to the ground. The woman smirk widened as she took out a gun, and put it to Cammie's head. I felt useless as all I could do was watch in horror and the woman fingered the trigger.


	5. The Distraction, The Fight, and The Boys

C**ammie :**

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of my throat, followed by the wicked smile I sent her. _And here I thought she knew me better than that. _"I thought you knew me better than that," I voiced my thoughts, flipping her and taking my spare knife out in the process. She glared at me, pushing me off her and standing up, pointing the gun at me again. "You know, I can't help but admire your persistence." I praised, taking a small step back toward the boys. She glared at me, finger on the trigger. "I'm not kidding either, really, it's quite an admirable quality." I stated, taking another step back.

"Sure, sure, Cameron." Was her short reply.

"I'm not!" I claimed, taking another step back. I felt my ankle touch one of the boys, and inwardly grinned. Moving slowly and secretly, I dropped my knife on one of the boy's laps, walking forward again. Don't call me stupid, alright? I know what I'm doing. Melody took a step toward me, holding out the gun. "Hmm, someone who needs a gun like this, must be a weak person." I clipped, raising an eyebrow, seeing her get mad.

"No." She growled, eyes narrowed on me.

"Than fight me. Hands on hands. This time no cheating."

"No."

"Why not?"

No response. "Because you know I'll beat you. That's why you won't." I taunted, voice unwavering and strong. She fingered the trigger again, taking another step forward. "You're weak." Another step forward. "You're stupid." Another step forward. "And you know I'll win, Melody. Just give up." Now, to give the boys enough time to get out of the ropes.

**Nick : **

Cammie may be smart. But she's pretty damn stupid. She can't just do that! Let me fill you in, she taunted bitchy-Melody; whiling back up toward us. We were confused at first, but then she dropped the knife in my lap and we understood. She was trying to help us. As a distraction, she started taunting Melody. Who was pretty damn pissed by this point, if the look on her face clues us in on anything.

So, now, here I am, trying to cut the rope. Pretty pathetic right, an assassin who can take on a man with a gun, and get out without a scratch can't cut a rope. Give me a break. Finally, I cut the rope and we were freed. SWEET FREEDOM. Anyways, I was just a bit too late. Just a bit. Cammie said something that I missed, and it set Melody off. The gun was shot and Cammie fell to the floor.

Cammie falling to the floor set us all in fast forward, I ran over toward Cammie while the other boys ran to fight. Between the complete chaos, fighting, and yelling I barely heard anything. Looking at the girl in my arms, I kept talking to her- I can't even remember what I was saying- trying to keep her awake. But, she didn't listen to me. She blacked out in my arms, soon the boys rushed over to see what I was seeing. A bloody Cammie, with a bullet close to her heart, in my hands.


	6. The Wound, The Dog, and The Escape

**_Sorry for the wait, no internet, bad wifi. Any of you been checking out my Wattpad page? LearningToLive. ^^ And in one of the chapters someone said something about Not doing Silver's view. I forget who though, so : I'm not going for realistic, I'm going for fun, imaginative, and something people like. Also: Molder was Silver's name before. So if you see it, sorry. _**

**Cammie :**

To be able to describe the pain I felt when I woke up, you have to close your eyes and imagine being stabbed. Then multiply that pain by one hundred. My body burned, my throat was sore. I tried to sit up, only to groan in pain. Immediately footsteps raced toward me. "You should go back to sleep," Grant said, lightly pushing me down by my shoulders.

"No," I said, shaking my head, "I don't need to." Another hand joined Grant's in pushing me down.

"You got shot, you need sleep." Zach pointed out.

"That's a new one," I murmured, think about the shot. The boys exchanged a look.

"What?" Jonas asked, looking confused. I shook my head.

"Never mind." The guys exchanged another look before turning back to me.

"You know, you are- what you did was really brave," Alex murmured, I shook my head.

Ignoring the comment, I asked, "Where's Silver?" While looking around confusedly. The boys suddenly turned wide-eyed, looking at each other.

"We forgot the dog!" Jonas exclaimed, seemingly shocked. I stared in disbelief.

"You did what?!" I growled, pushing myself to stand up. Immediately a hand was pushing me back down.

"Okay, here, three of us will go back and get him.. Two of us will stay here and make sure Cammie doesn't get up." Jonas offered. "Nose goes." All the boys went to press their fingers to their noses, but Jonas and Nick were last to.

"You two are stuck with Cammie." Zach laughed, gesturing to Nick and Jonas.

"Wait- no!"

**Silver :**

I sat. And waited. And waited. And waited. Before realizing, Stupid boy and things 1-4 forgot me. Me. Out of all the things in the world. Now, I know something had happened, I could sense the emotion change in the room, but forgetting me? Ha. Idiots. And so I sit. And wait. And sit. "Silver!" I heard Stupid boy (Zach) call, and I barked. I wasn't going to go find him, he can come find me. "He's this way!" I heard thing 1 (Grant) yell. Smart. (Sarcasm intended.) Stupid boy opened the door, and I ran out, barking. Where was my master? Stupid boy's feelings changed to scared. And I got confused. What was going on?

**Zach :**

"Let's go," Grant said, looking around.

"Scared" I teased, smirking at him.

"No," he growled, glaring at me.

"Well, you should be." A voice that I recognized as Melody's said from behind us. I had just realized we were surrounded. Silver growled, baring his teeth slightly. "It was stupid of you to return," the voice continued.

"You're stupid," Grant said. Clever.

"Okay then? Continuing on," the voice started. "Kill them all, the less people protecting Morgan, the better."  
All of them took out guns, pointing them at us. They were about to shoot when they all fell to the ground, including Melody. Immediately, I spotted Cammie, holding a gun. "Cammie!" Came Jonas's voice, he ran into the room, then looked at us with a sheepish expression. "She's hard to hold down." We all nodded, we knew this. Cammie didn't like to sit still. "I'm surprised she hasn't fainted yet," Jonas explained, circling Cammie. She raised an eyebrow.

"I've already told you thirty-four times. I'm fine." She clipped. Silver soon looked like he was getting out of a daze, since he started barking and ran toward Cammie.

"Hey, Silver," she exclaimed, then attempted to kneel on the ground, but failed miserably. After sighing deeply, she said, "let's go." After Cammie's hobbling for a couple minutes, Nick stopped, and picked her up. This action earned a small growl from Silver, but Cammie shushed him, knowing it was better not to argue.

Soon enough, we found out Cammie fell asleep, in Nick's arms. I offered to take Cammie, but Nick said it was alright. I shook my head, sitting the passenger's seat. I must've fallen asleep at some point, because next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake.


	7. The Nap, The Jealous, and The Boyfriends

**Zach : **

"Cammie's hurt." Grant informed me, in a monotone voice.

I bolted up, What? How-?!" I stopped short when Grant started laughing.

"You," laugh. "Should," laugh. "Have," laugh. "OW." Grant glared at me, rubbing his arm as I smirked. Turning, I saw Nick holding Cammie on his lap, her asleep and cuddled into him. My heart ached at the sight.

"Someone jealous?" Grant teased, while noticing my expression.

"That's good, because Nick was talking about how he would ask her out later." Grant stated, and I felt something. Jealousy? Anger?

"But, he's a player- he can't ask her out." I growled, then stopped myself. "Goof for them." I had gotten an idea.

"What are you thinking, Zach?" Grant asked warily, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Nothing, why did you wake me up anyways?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I was lonely," was his reply.

**Nick :**

A few minutes after I woke up, I felt Cammie start to move, telling me she woke up. I was sure she would push me away, but she just cuddled further into me, and once again fell asleep. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her.

Not to soon after, I looked up, noticing the death glare Zach sent me. I smiled at him, and he scowled in return. "Both of you like her, huh?" Grant stated, frowning at us.

"I don't like her," Zach growled, seemingly irritated.

"I do," I replied, resting my chin on her head. Zach scowled again.

"Good for you." He clipped, rolling his eyes.

"Someone jealous?" I teased.

"No!"

"Fine, then you won't get mad if I do this," I taunted, moving my hand lower on Cammie's back, dangerously close to her butt.

"You wouldn't dare," Zach hissed, narrowed eyes in my direction.

"Watch me," I then moved my hand so it was resting on Cammie's butt. Zach sent me a death glare, and scowled.

"Get your hand off her butt!" He hissed, I shook my head, smiling. I was sure that was the moment I signed my death wish.

"Nick! Stop messing around and-" That's when Cammie woke up.

**Cammie :**

I woke up comfortable. Very comfortable. Feeling someone's hand shift on my waist, I looked up, seeing Nick. He smiled down at me, I smiled back. When he seemed relieved. I sent him a questionable look, but he just shook his head at me. Suspicious, but tired, I let it gof or the moment. "So, how many more miles?"

"Twenty-one," Grant replied, I nodded. After a minute of silence, my stomach growled, causing all the boys to look at me. Blushing deeply, I looked down. "FOOD TIME." Grant yelled, smiling. He turned the car, and soon we were driving into a Burger King parking lot. When I tried to stand up, Nick swept me off my feet -literally-, now carrying me, I mock-glared at him, even though I knew I couldn't walk. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Zach glaring at Nick. Vaguely, he reminded me of an angry bull who's seeing red.

"Let's just get inside," Zach clipped, walking ahead. Staring at him retreating back, I frowned.

"What's wrong with him?" I questioned, looking back up at Nick.

"Nothing," Nick replied, and looked at him disbelievingly. He ignored me. Something's wrong and I want to know what. Once we got inside, Nick set me down in a chair, and said he'd be right back after getting our food, and bringing some food out to Silver. Zach, on the other hand, walked up to me.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked, politely might I add.

"Just a burger and fries," I replied, he smirked, nodded, and walked away. I sighed deeply. _What's up with the boys?_

I was loner style, waiting for the boys to return with the food. Abruptly a boy, around my age, walked to my table, sitting down next to me. "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" He asked, I gave him a weird look.

"Wha-"

"I think I died, 'cause I could swear you're an angel." Scouting over, I looked around. Where were the boys?

"Can you please lea-" I was cut off when he wrapped his arm around me.

"Come on, you know you want me," he said confidently.

"Uh, no.." I muttered, his hand started moving South, and I glowered, trying to get out of his grip.

"Don't li-" he was cut off, by Nick and Zach.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" They yelled in an unison, he glared at them.

"Why?" He asked, they glared, then once again in a unison, yelled,

"I'm her boyfriend!"


	8. The Car Ride, The Cuddling, and the Kiss

**Cammie :**

I scowled deeply, glaring at the pair. "You have two boyfriends?" The dude demanded, looking as confused as I felt. Glaring at the pair, I stared to answer,

"N-"

"YES." And would you guess who said that? Scowling deeply, I looked at them. Flinching back, they seemed to regret saying anything.

"I want to hear her say it," dude said, looking at me, along with Nick and Zach, who shared a pleading gaze. Seeing Alex walking by, I pointed at him.

"He's my boyfriend!" I ground, Alex stopped, looking confused for a minute. After looking between me and the idiots, he grinned.

"Yes," Alex spoke, "I am, is there an issue?"

"Oh," dude said dejected, I rolled my eyes. _Idiot._

"Now get away, shoo, bye, ciao!" Alex dismissed, dude left with a glare, Alex wrapped his arm around my shoulders, grinning widely.

"Thank you!" I sighed out, leaning against him, while still glaring at the boys. Alex lead me, sitting down. Nick and Zach shared a look, while Alex nodded.

"Why not me," Nick asked, pointing to himself, "Or him?" I glared at him.

"Because you basically said I was cheating on one of you, with the other- with you guys knowing." I stated bluntly, crossing my arms. Zach and Nick shared a sad look, frowning.

"We just wanted to protect you." Zach muttered, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, that's good, but as you can see.. I can protect myself," I commented, they both nodded, looking unsure. Giving them a smile, I started to eat. When we finished, Zach picked me up, carrying me to the car.

"This time, you're sleeping next to me," He whispered in my ear, I flushed, gaining a glare from Nick.

**Zach :**

Two words describe my sleep that day. Comfort. Haven. I mean, even after I woke up, I was warm, and being cuddled by Cammie. It was amazing. Wrapping my arms around Cammie, and pulling her closer, I smiled. "I thought you didn't like you," Nick growled after a minute, ruining the moment.

"Thought you had to drive," I retorted.

"Avoiding the question?"

"No."

"I think you are."

"I'm not."

"Sure."

"Sure."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't like Cammie. At all. Not even as a friend." I hissed, glaring at Nick. Automatically I regretted saying it, Cammie had woken up minutes before. Nick had noticed. Cammie tried getting off me, but I didn't let go, tightening my hold on her.

"Let go."

"Nope," I replied, popping the 'p.' She tried pulling away, to another fail.

"I swear, if you don't let go right now, I'll sick Silver on you." She hissed, eyes narrowed. Searching her face, I realized it wasn't a lie. I reluctantly let go, and Cammie hurried off, going to Grant, who was watching with a shocked expression.

**Alex :**

After the 'argument', the car ride was silent. Zach was glaring at Nick, who was glaring at Grant, who was glaring at the pair. "You two are idiots," Grant finally spoke, his arms wrapped around Cammie protectively, like a brother would his sister. Cammie was asleep on his lap.

"It's Nick's fault!" Zach hissed quietly, as to not wake Cammie up.

"It is not," Nick growled back loudly, Zach sent him another glare.

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is s-!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Cammie suddenly screamed, it was sudden enough to startle Nick, who slammed on the brakes, causing Cammie to fly into the seat in front of her. Zach automatically reached down to help Cammie, who backed away from him, getting back on the seat by herself. "Thanks for that," she muttered sarcastically.

After the car ride~!

Once the car stopped, Cammie was the first out of the car, bolting away. Silver followed behind quickly.

Two days later~!

Nick and Zach had been miserable. Ever since the car ride, Cammie had avoided everyone like the plague. No one was really themselves, not used to being with Cammie. Catching sight of Cammie, I smiled. "Cammie!" She spun around, looking uncertain.

"What?" Without giving her a reply, I leaned forward, pressing her to a wall, then crashing my lips to hers. Oh, how I missed her.


	9. TheWorried, TheFight, and TheGrandHall

**Zach :**

It's been over an hour since Alex went to look for Cammie. What is she was hurt? What if he couldn't find her? "Zach! Stop pacing, they're fine." Grant ordered. _I was pacing?_

"But, what if they're hurt, or- what are you looking at?" I demanded, stopping my pacing, to watch Grant, who was staring out of the window, with a look of horror on his face.

"Cammie an-" I was already at the window before he could finish is sentence, I pushed Grant to the side, and looked out the window. Then, I saw Alex and Cammie, holding hands, smiling. _What?! When did this happen?!_ I growled in my head.

"Sorry, man."

"Alex is going to face a slow, painful death," I hissed, teeth clenched in a murderous fashion.

"They allow fighting, but I'm not too sure about murder.." Grant murmured thoughtfully.

"I don't care!"

"Okay, no. I considered this for like- five seconds. You're my best friend. You can't get expelled, and/or sent to jail. So, no. No murdering Alex."

"You're right," a smile started to form on my face. "I'LL BEAT HIM IN P&E!"

"That's not any be-"

"Hey, guys," Alex's voice interrupted Grant. I spun around, tackling Alex to the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I yelled, repeatedly hitting him.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" Alex questioned while blocking punches I threw at him.

"Wow, what the Hell?" Nick questioned from the door way, making everyone freeze in place.

"He got Cammie!"

"HELP ME GET ZACH OFF ALEX!"

"Nick! Help me!" We screamed in unison.

"Wow, I better go,"

"NO!"

"Are you guys drunk or high, or something?"

"No.." A smile grew on Nick's lips, as he looked out into the hallway.

"Cammie, wait up!" Nick shouted, bolting from the room. We heard the faint growling of Silver, and snickered.

**Nick :**

"You know it's time for dinner soon," I told Cammie, wrapping an arm around her neck.

"I know."

"You have to go see Dr. Steve and see if you eat with us, or what.." I murmured.

"I will."

"You don't know where his office is, do you?"

"No idea."

"Okay, I'll take you."

**Cammie :**

I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. I hear Dr. Steve say, "Come in," taking another quick deep breath, I turned the knob, opened the door, and entered. "Cameron, what do you need?" Dr. Steve asked.

"I was wondering if I eat in the Grand Hall with the boys, or what?"

"Oh, yes, you do. I'll introduce you now." Dr. Steve said, standing up, and making a motion for me to follow. We soon stood in front of the Grand Hall doors, taking another deep breath, I followed Dr. Steve through them.


	10. TheGrand Hall, TheBoys, TheKidnapping

**Cammie :**

It was when I entered the hall, that silverware dropped and it went dead silent. Dr. Steve walked up to the podium and motioned for me to follow suit. Giving him a weird look, I did so. Silver followed suit. "Hello, boys, you may have noticed we have a new student, her name is-" Elbowing him in the stomach, I sent him a look, motioning for him to bend down.

After he sent me a look, mockingly rubbing his stomach he bent down, "No one here but the boys need to know my name," I told him, quietly enough that the other boys couldn't hear.

"Her name is classified unless you know her," he corrected, the continued. "She will be going to your classes, staying in your dorms, and eating with you, boys. Treat as if she's one of you." Raising my eyebrow, I followed his motion for me to sit. I noticed Alex, Nick, Zach, Grant, and Jonas, so I made my way to them.

Boys looked at me as if I were a movie star, following me with their eyes, one boy tried to pull me on his lap, but ended up almost being bit by Silver. "Hello again, boys," I greeted, sitting in between Zach and Alex.

"Where's your food?" Grant asked.

"I'll just take food from you guys."

"And what makes you think you can?"

"The fact that I saved you guys?" I said in a sweet tone.

"That doesn't count!" That caused everyone to go silent.

"Sure it does," I exclaimed, "I could announce it to the world- get free stuff that way."

"Fine, take some food," Zach muttered, pushing his plate toward me. Observing their plates, I scowled.

"Gross," I said, disgusted. Then, took out a fun size bag of chips from my jacket's pocket.

"And where did you get that," Grant questioned, raising an eyebrow at me.  
"From the drive."

"We didn't stop."

"Your point?"

"My point is the car didn't stop, and was going around one hundred miles an hour; while you fell asleep on people- no one saw you gone."

"You're kidding; I was gone for thirty minutes at the least!"

"When?"

"During the drive."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That!"

"What?"

"What are you talking about?!" The dude- Jason, I think,- asked.

"Not about you!"

"Well you should be."

"Sorry, I don't fancy discussing trash."

"Ouch."

"Sorry, did I bruise your ego?"

"Yes."

"Too bad." After that was said, Jason produced to shove the boys away from my sides, and sit next to me. "Oh, great," I muttered, Jason then turned and smiled at me.

"How have you been since the last time I saw you?" Sending him a glare, I stood up and left the cafeteria, Silver on my heels.

**Jason :**

"Aw, she left, too bad, too sad," I said with mock sadness, standing up. As I was about to leave, Zach and Alex grabbed my wrists, pulling me back.

"What the was that?" Zach hissed.

"Don't play dumb! You know what!" Nick hissed, who was now standing by the other boys.

"But, I'm allowed to talk to anyone I-" I suddenly found something very, very wet, and very, very sticky on my head.

"Oh, and next time, watch who you're dealing with," Cammie growled, sitting next to Grant, who was holding in laughter.

"What was that for?!"

"For messing with me!"

"You're going to get it!"

"You're going to hit a girl?"

"YOU'RE NOT A GIRL- YOU'RE A DEMON!" I yelled, tackling hear. I heard Grant, Alex, Nick, Zach, and Jonas saying it was a bad idea, but I ignored them. I heard her dog growling, which Cammie calmly shushed.

Quickly enough, I was kicked in the stomach, punched in the face, and pinned to the ground.

"Stop it right now!" I didn't stop though, I punched her in the stomach, then flipped us around, so she was pinned. She then flipped me over her head, while still on the ground, and onto a nearby table. Cammie then got up, walking over to me.

"Don't mess with me," she warned, then walked out. Every boy in the Grand Hall was staring in awe, watching her.

"We warned you," Zach said and then left, calling Cammie's name.

"I knew she was tough, but I've never seen her like that," Grant said, staring at the now broken table.

Jonas was about to leave, when we heard a scream, and saw Zach fly into a wall. We heard a dog barking, then a scream again.

A gun shot rang out, the dog was thrown into a wall, and the teachers hurried to the door, red sirens blared "CODE RED" repeatedly. Grant bolted to the back door.

"They have a helicopter!" He screamed, we stared at him, frozen. Was Cammie kidnapped?


	11. ThePrision,TheRescue,TheNote

**And this is the end. Sorry for the wait. And I'll see you whenever you decide my stories are once again worthy! NOW READ. **

* * *

**Cameron:**

Gagged, blindfolded, handcuffed, tired, and in pain. I can handle. Roughness, more pain, cursing, and blacking out. I could handle it. What I refuse to do, and cannot handle is being told I have to date a Circle member, and if I denied, they would kill me on the spot. Fun.

'OMG SHE KNOWS ABOUT THE CIRCLE? BUT HOW?' I knew it all along, ever since I was ditched in the middle of no where. The only thing I'm not sure about is why they're after me. A rough hand grabbed my arm, interrupting my thoughts.

"Get ready, they want you at dinner," he ordered, his voice rough and hard.

"Maybe I don't want to go," I challenged.

"Well, you have no choice."

"Well, I guess you're going in those," he snickered, shrugging, gesturing to my clothes. He picked me up and I glared, it was on.

**Zach:**

"But, sir, you just witnessed it! She. Was. Kidnapped. We _have _to get her back!" I exclaimed, to Dr. Sanders, gesturing widely with my arms. His argument? 'Stay in school.'

"I know what happened," he started, and cut off Grant, who was ready to speak, "you boys aren't allowed to go though," he finished.

"Sir, we knew her first! We should be able to get her!" I protested, Grant nodding in agreement behind me.

"I said n-"

"You should let them go," said Joe Solomon, appearing in the room.

"Why are you here, Joe?" Dr. Sanders asked, facing him.

"I came because I heard a nasty rumor that my god-daughter was kidnapped."

**Guard: **

"That hurts," I hissed to myself, referring to the seventeen-year-old girl sitting on top of me, arm bent behind my back in a painful position.

"Let me go, then!" She growled, applying more pressure, I winced slightly, trying to get her off. Suddenly, she was yanked off my back, and my partners voice filled my ears.

"Ha. Pinned by a seventeen-year-old GI-" he was cut off, as Cameron flipped around, tackling him.

"How were you planning to finish that sentence?"

**Leader:**

"I swear, when I get out of here- you're going to get it!" Screeched Cameron Ann Morgan. The screech echoed throughout the building, ringing in my ears.

"Does anyone have an ibuprofen?" I muttered, rubbing my temple irritably. Recently, we had been told Cameron had escaped the death trap we call a forest, then, decided we could make her of use to us.

"I'm warning you- when I find out who's in charge of this- they're gone!" She screamed again. An employee came up, handing me a handful of ibuprofen. His eye twitched irritably as he walked away. She would be an annoying captive.

* * *

**Zach: **

"God daughter?" I questioned, still not completely comprehending the fact. Joe sighed, staring at me.

"Yes."

"Cammie. As in, Cameron Ann Morgan, is your god daughter? As in, you have a big responsibility over her?"

"Yes."

"Since when?!" I demanded, throwing my hands up.

"Since before she was born?" He muttered in response, sending me an odd look.

"I should have known!"

"Wh-"

"It was so obvious!"

"Zachary, are you alright?"

"Are _you _alright?! You're the one claiming Cammie is your god daughter!"

"... Let's just go get her."

* * *

**Cammie: **

"No." I repeatedly, shaking my head

"You don't get a choice." The guard told me sternly, holding out the item to me.

"I do. And I said NO."

"AREN'T GIRLS SUPPOSED TO LIKE DRESSES?! PUT IT ON."

"I said NO!"

"YES."

"NO."

"YES!"

"N-!"

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" A prisoner from the cage over yelled.

"AND I'M TRYING TO AVOID MARRIAGE HERE."

"WELL TRY TO AVOID IT A BIT QUIETER."

"DO YOU WANT TO START WITH ME?" I heard a loud sigh, and no response came. The guard was talking to someone.. and right beside him was a perfectly convenient and open. _Slacker move. _I thought. I could totally escape.

* * *

**Joe:**

"It's that simple. In. Grab her. Out. Not rocket science," I explained to Zach. "Okay?" Zach nodded, and ran off. When he was a far enough distance from us, I shot off my gun, grabbing attention. It worked perfectly. I could already hear footsteps. _Hurry. _

**Zach:**

_Where is she? _I thought, carefully making way through the halls. I heard guards arguing nearby. Talking about a girl knocking out a few guards and yelling. Definitely Cammie. I found myself shocked as I entered the cell I believed to be hers.

_Sorry, your fault for leaving me alone. I'm probably somewhere in France by now.. _

_Nice meeting you all. (:_

_~Cammie_


End file.
